POR SIEMPRE
by WickedFate
Summary: AU. Las promesas son hechas para no romperse, debes aferrarte a ellas incluso si eso significa, desafiar a la muerte.


**Twilight® no me pertenece, es obra completa de S-Meyer, yo solo utilizo los personajes para darle un obsequio a mi hija Malu que cumplió años, obviamente la historia si es mía.**

**Dedicatoria: **Espero cumplir con tus expectativas (y la de aquellos que se tomen la molestia en leer) ya que ''el cielo es testigo que hice mi mayor esfuerzo'' y que castigaré a mi harem por no inspirarme lo suficiente ¬¬ (pobre de mis muchachos tendrán que esforzarse para ponerme inmensamente happy again U.U')

**Advertencia: **Soy un pez en el aire, que intenta navegar entre las olas que producen las estrellas del espacio sideral, por lo que no importa cuanto me esfuerce, simple y sencillamente nunca seré tan genial como Meyer, lo cuál justificaría el que nadie quiera leer lo que mi loca cabeza inventa. Antes que prosiga, aclaro que es un AU y puede que existan cambios que algunos no acepten, pero no lo hago con intención de molestar, que quede claro.

**Sugerencia:** Escuchen ''Contigo Siempre'' de Chris Syler, es una bella canción que describe los sentimientos de ambos.

Y aclarados estos puntos, ¡a leer! los que se tomaron la molestia de visitar esta invención.

**POR SIEMPRE**

**One****-Shot**

_**Y el ángel que llegó a mi vida, prometió quedarse conmigo por siempre, pero soy demasiado egoísta y no puedo conformarme con menos que la eternidad…**_

¿Crees en los milagros? ¿Qué tal en los Ángeles? Si estas preguntas me las hicieran ahora, respondería lo contrario que cinco años atrás. No es que me considere una persona de esas que van por la vida proclamando sus creencias. A decir verdad, siempre he sido de los que parecen inalcanzables, hasta cierto punto insensible y sin corazón. ¿Negarlo? No, todo _era_ cierto, pero no por lo que la mayoría piensa, mis motivos los oculté, bastante bien debo confesar, hasta que llegó ella.

Ella lucía como un ángel, de esos con los que soñaba cada noche, irradiando alegría y bondad. Todo lo contrario a quien era yo. Quedé atrapado por su belleza, no solo la física, sino la interna que desbordaba, era tanta que su mismo cuerpo no podía contenerla. Traía puesto un hermoso vestido, de un color tan puro como supuse era su alma.

Estaba desesperada, podía verlo en sus ojos cedro, aún así, no podía moverme por más que lo intentara, al parecer mis pies se habían enraizado a las baldosas. Mi mundo se paralizó, todo a mi alrededor giraba en torno a su respirar. Con paso firme y acelerado se dirigió a mi, su melodiosa voz, cuál canto de sirena me devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Usted es doctor? ¿Puede ayudarnos? –Su mano atrapó la mía y tiró de ella para que la siguiera, el contacto era tan cálido y tan suave, que podía pasar mucho tiempo antes de querer soltarla – Mi amiga entró en labor de parto, pero sufre demasiado no creo que soporte más tiempo así ¡tiene que ayudarla!

Su petición era más bien una orden que mi cerebro registro a la perfección, se veía preocupada en exceso, así que lo más rápido que pude llamé a una de las enfermeras más experimentadas de la clínica.

-¿Sarah Black? –Preguntó Sue Clearwater, quién acudía a mi llamado, esto me tomó por sorpresa ¿Acaso ellas se conocían?

-Lo soy –Confirmó la belleza exótica de ojos y cabello tan oscuros como la noche, giró su cuello levemente y enfocó la vista en el ángel que me estaba robando el aliento- Ya va a nacer el bebé, Bella… debes avisarle a Billy –al fin conocía su nombre y vaya que le hacia justicia.

Sue me informó de donde conocía a Sarah, ellas habían sido amigas en el colegio y por azares del destino llevaban años sin verse. Acorde a sus comentarios, Billy descendía de una antigua familia de nativos, que destacaban por su singular belleza y enorme complexión, por lo cuál el bebé sería grande y debía procederse a una cesárea. No me percaté el momento en que Bella se marchó, ni cuando entramos a quirófano, todo sucedió velozmente.

Pesó cuatro kilos y medio. Un niño grande, hermoso y saludable. Jake. Su nombre fue pronunciado con amor y alegría, era un bebé afortunado, seguramente crecería en un hogar lleno de afecto y cuidados. Bella y Sarah, no solo eran grandes amigas, también compartían profesión, ambas daban clases a niños de Kinder, lo cuál explicaba el extraño brillo que cruzó en sus ojos al sostener al recién nacido, no había duda, le fascinaban los niños.

Todos estaban tan felices, que poco importó que la recuperación de Sarah tardara algunos días. Mi padre, el doctor Carlisle Cullen, era el director del hospital y se mostró sorprendido al saber que personalmente había atendido el caso, yo era ginecoobstreta pero después hice una especialidad en pediatría, que dicho sea de paso, era la profesión que ahora ejercía.

Así que durante la estancia de los Black en la clínica, cada mañana ocurría lo mismo, hacía mis rondines de rutina y esperaba a que Bella apareciera en la zona de cuneros para tomar al pequeño y llevarlo con su madre para ser alimentado. Después del desayuno del bebé, comenzábamos una ligera caminata hasta que se quedaba dormido, la combinación de ternura y protección que despertaba en mi cada vez que veía como ella sujetaba a Jake entre sus brazos, hizo que me diera cuenta de lo ridículamente enamorado que ya estaba.

El último día que Sarah y su bebé estarían en el hospital, sentí una enorme tristeza instalarse en mi pecho y cubrir mi interior. No vería más a Bella, ya no habría excusas ni pretextos para hacerlo. Temía perderla y sabía que esta pérdida no sanaría rápido y dolería más que cualquier otra que hubiese tenido antes.

Billy llegó por su familia, mi padre se unió a la despedida de los pacientes, debía reconocer que el señor Black infundía autoridad con su sola presencia, pero también confianza cuando sonreía, como lo hacía ahora al tiempo que extendía una mano para saludarme.

-Debo agradecer al hombre que ayudó a mi esposa en el nacimiento de mi primogénito -Dijo Billy mientras apretaba efusivamente mi mano. Después miré como mi padre era estrechado en un fuerte abrazo por parte de ese hombre tan respetable.

-¡Santo Dios! –Exclamó Bella- ¡Eres tan grande como un lobo!

Billy y Carlisle rieron, mientras Sarah extendía sus brazos pidiendo con ese simple gesto acunar a su pequeño. Fue un poema ver la cara de alivio que puso mi ángel, cuando entregó el bebé a su madre. Billy se rió más fuerte, Jake en su inocencia abrió sus ojos y miró a Bella, como si le reprochara por alejarlo de su lado. Yo entendía a la perfección lo que él sentía, era adictivo estar en sus brazos y doloroso que te alejaran.

-¿Podría amarte más, nena? –Sarah sonrió ante la pregunta que su esposo le hacía. La ayudó a pararse con su hijo en brazos. Lentamente abrió la puerta de la camioneta en la cuál los llevaría a casa- me has dado un ángel, ahora si estoy en el cielo.

-Son una hermosa familia ¿Cierto? –Preguntó mi ángel y en ese momento, deseé con toda el alma encontrar el valor suficiente para enamorar a Bella y hacer que ella me correspondiera con la misma intensidad.

-Hermosa y bendecida, lo que cualquiera anhelaría tener –Dije mientras los Black se acomodaban en el vehiculo- ¿te apetecería tomarte un café conmigo? –Pregunté antes que ellos intentaran llevársela.

-Claro, solo espero que en lugar de café sea una verdadera comida –Se sonrojo un poco al pedirme esto y de repente me sorprendió con su declaración- Muero de hambre, con las prisas por venir a tiempo no pude comer, ¿que tal un filete con papas y un buen aderezo? SteakPalace es una buena opción.

Así fue eso. Oficialmente, habíamos concertado nuestra primera cita. Nos despedimos de los Black antes de marcharnos por nuestra cuenta.

Había algo mágico en pasar mi tiempo libre con Bella, ella tenía un olor tan característico, dulce y embriagador pero no empalagoso. Siempre he detestado ese afán que poseen algunas mujeres por los perfumes cuyo aroma puedes percibir a un kilómetro de distancia, no quiero sonar quisquilloso, pero fastidia el tener el olfato impregnado con una fragancia que te desagrada.

Transcurrió un mes para ser novios oficiales y seis más para pedirle que se casara conmigo. Muchos creyeron que nos apresurábamos, otros nos apoyaron sin dudarlo. Recuerdo que cuando se lo propuse, la sensación de seguridad me invadió por completo, hacíamos lo correcto, lo que necesitábamos, lo que anhelábamos, sin presiones ni motivos equivocados.

La boda fue magistral, todo un cuento de hadas, según palabras de mi hermana Alice y mi cuñada Rosalie. Fue un martirio saber que ellas planearían hasta el más mínimo detalle, pues se empeñaron en lograr que tal evento se catalogara como el mejor del año. Mi hermano mayor Emmet y Jasper mi cuñado, fueron mis padrinos, la decoración en la iglesia era impecable, pero yo no tenía ojos para nada que no fuera mi futura esposa. Cuando entró en la iglesia del brazo de su padre, lucía perfecta, capaz de arrancarme el aliento con una sola de sus miradas.

-Cuídala con tu vida Cullen, ella es mi mayor tesoro –Dijo Charlie con un tono amenazador y a la vez suplicante, pero en cuanto giró su rostro para despedirse de su niña, su voz se cubrió de amor y cariño- Te amo Bells, siempre lo haré, si tu madre estuviera viva, estaría feliz de saber que has encontrado un hombre digno de ti –Enseguida la abrazó y depositó un beso en su frente, le dolía separarse de la persona más valiosa para su corazón.

En silencio prometí jamás herir a la razón de mi existencia. Mil veces maldito si la hacía llorar una sola vez por estupideces mías. Cuando nuestras manos se entrelazaron lo supe: Ella me complementaba como nadie jamás lo haría. La ceremonia transcurrió y el momento de recitar nuestros votos llegó. Improvisaríamos, así lo acordamos, diríamos solo lo que ocupara nuestros corazones y nada de falsas palabrerías.

-Edward –Comenzó mi ángel- Te esperé mucho tiempo, demasiado… pero nunca me dí por vencida, sabía que cuando te viera te reconocería, no te dejaría ir, sería parte de tu vida, te amo… por siempre y para siempre.

-Bella –Proseguí con un nudo en la garganta, ella había sido tan honesta, tan sincera, que yo tenía que serlo- Contigo no tengo miedo a sentir o amar, puedo ser lo que soy, sin necesidad de fingir, solo somos tu y yo, por eso este amor es tan fuerte que durará más haya del tiempo, yo también te amo, por siempre y para siempre…

Prometido. Por siempre y para siempre, más allá del tiempo y todos sabemos que las promesas deben cumplirse, no pueden romperse.

Los votos que intercambiamos, quizás no fueron los más originales ni sorprendentes del mundo, pero cada palabra pronunciada tenía un emotivo significado para nosotros, mientras abandonábamos la iglesia, una melodía conocida llegó a mis oídos: ''Panis angelicus'' compuesta por Franck, me sorprendió ver a viejas amistades ejecutando en completa armonía esa pieza clásica que era de mis favoritas.

La recepción nos dejó impresionados a todos, ya que el menú, la selección de vinos y la música que ambientó el lugar, fue impecable, como todo lo que Ali y Rose planeaban. Disfrutamos a más no poder, pero debía admitir que estaba impaciente por que Bella no solo fuera mi esposa sino mi mujer, el solo esperar por poseerla me estaba atormentando y ella parecía disfrutarlo bastante.

Mi madre notó la necesidad que crecía en mí, ya que me sonrió de manera cómplice al tiempo que subía a la tarima para anunciar nuestra retirada. Nos desearon la mejor de las suertes y una feliz luna de miel. Nuestros padres conspiraron en nuestra contra, ya que nos pidieron amenazadoramente, traerles un nieto de regalo, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa. Bella se sonrojó al descubrir lo que implicaba esa demanda: practicar y practicar hasta embarazarnos.

El dormitorio de la cabaña donde pasaríamos nuestra luna de miel, resultó ser bastante enorme y elegante. Claro que, no había necesidad de detallar lo que nos rodeaba, con solo decir que fue Alice quién sugirió el viaje a las islas Bora Bora era más que suficiente . Sus playas nos mostraban una variedad de colores que abarcaban desde el verde jade hasta el azul turquesa. Lo cuál marcaba la profundidad del agua. El arrecife de coral que rodeaba la isla donde nos hospedamos, dejaba ver las enormes riquezas de flora y fauna submarina que ahí cohabitaban, los atardeceres eran idóneos para el romanticismo, todo un pequeño paraíso. Y aun así, tanta hermosura palidecía al lado de mi Bella.

Por Dios, tenía una preciosidad impresionante. La había querido para mí desde que nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez. Ella respiraba hondo, se quitó las sandalias lentamente e intentó calmarse. Había estado una semana entera pensando y repensando las cosas, cambiando de opinión una y otra vez, hasta que decidí por fin en como sería nuestra vida de aquí en adelante. Tendríamos problemas quizás, como cualquier matrimonio, pero nada nos separaría, nada ni nadie.

Sabía que Bella nunca me abandonaría. Por lo tanto, tenía que forjarme una vida que valiera la pena, una vida feliz. No obsesionarme y malgastar tiempo pensando en lo que podría salir mal. No es como si en mi vida hubiese sido todo tristezas, antes de conocerla, pero había sufrido una desilusión amorosa muy fuerte. Había jurado levantarme costara, lo que costara y lo había conseguido. A base de mucha constancia y perseverancia. Independientemente de las circunstancias que me habían llevado a quedar desarmado ante la aparición de mí ahora esposa, era tiempo de aceptar que, realmente, solo ella pudo enseñarme lo que era amar.

-Bueno, Señor Cullen -Dijo Bella con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas mientras permanecía de pie a un lado de la cama, y yo del otro- ¿Qué no se supone que esta noche haremos de todo, menos dormir?

Quedé inmóvil ante la declaración. ¿Qué podía responder? Nada y eso fue lo que hice. Ella se quedó sin aliento, cuando avancé tratando de seducirla con una de mis sonrisas retorcidas, de esas que eran a prueba de fallos. Ejercer el papel de seductor era difícil, considerando que la única mujer con la que había empleado mis tácticas de conquista, era la que había roto mi corazón de manera atroz años atrás

Bella suspiró. ¿Cómo debía interpretar eso? O no estaba lista aún o debía dejarla marcar el ritmo. Lamentablemente, había sólo un modo de averiguar la respuesta. Tenía que arriesgarme con el corazón y confiar en ella. Esto funcionaría.

Mi ángel respondió, quitándose las horquillas que sujetaban su cabello y sonriéndome todo el tiempo. Ella mantuvo siempre la vista clavada en mis labios.

-¿Estás listo? -Preguntó, levantando el vestido sobre su cabeza y quitándoselo- ¿Soy una mujer hermosa para ti? -Nunca antes me había sentido tan vulnerable en mi vida, allí de pie delante de ella, podía ver en sus ojos la curiosidad y las ansias por saber lo que respondería.

-Tú eres la hermosura hecha persona -Dije con la voz espesa- Nunca he visto a una mujer más agraciada que tú.

Sus ojos se ocultaron bajo su melena oscura, mientras yo observaba cada curva de su cuerpo. Me demoré en su cintura estrecha, imaginando como crecería cuando tuviera a nuestro bebé en su interior, después vagué hasta sus pechos y rocé uno de ellos con los dedos-Y nunca he visto una piel tan blanca.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, intentaba bromear para no temblar de nervios, ella me ponía tan mal, no podía hilar frases congruentes teniéndola semidesnuda y a un paso de distancia.

-¿Fue por eso que te enamoraste de mi? -Murmuró, con un toque de sensualidad en su voz, podía sentir que el deseo crecía en su interior y se desbordaba por sus ojos, pues el tono chocolate en sus pupilas aumentaba por momentos.

-Si –Dije de manera rápida y ella parpadeó.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -Cuestionó frunciendo levemente los labios y apoyando ambas manos en sus caderas.

-No, en realidad no… estás llena de bondad y vida, el solo imaginar que alguien más pudiera extinguir todo lo que eres, me enferma, por eso prometí conquistarte -Bella me miró detenidamente la cara, como intentando memorizar cada una de mis facciones.

-Esa es la cosa más honesta que alguien me ha dicho alguna vez. -Dijo casi sin aliento, lo más inusual fue notar el principio de unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Cuando descubrí lo frágil y sensual que era, mi virilidad se puso dura. Quizás era incorrecto sentir lujuria por una muchacha de aspecto dulce e inocente, pero aun así, tenía un cuerpo glorioso, redondo en todos los sitios correctos. Su pelo parecía una cascada de ébano cayendo por encima de su torneado trasero, contrastando con sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, todo esto, creaba en ella una combinación irresistible.

Inspiré hondo y solté el aire que luchaba por salir. La deseaba desde la primera vez que la observé, anhelaba fundirme en su ser, su interior se amoldaría perfectamente a mí, sus caderas danzarían en sincronía con las mías. Parpadeé, interrumpiendo mis lujuriosas fantasías y no me di cuenta de lo que mis labios pronunciaron.

-Te deseo tanto que duele…

-¿En serio? –Preguntó mi ángel, mientras lo reconocí con un sonido gutural que escapaba de mi garganta.

-Aún no me ha besado Señor Cullen –Demandó mientras se acercaba a mi y posaba sus manos en mi pecho cubierto. Sonreí.

-Entonces bésame ya –Susurré, mientras deslizaba mis labios hacia los suyos

No perdió ni un minuto más en aceptar mi propuesta. Me besó como nunca antes. Con dulzura pero también anhelo. Así estuvimos un buen rato, luego comencé a desnudarme. Primero la polo azul marino, después los zapatos y finalmente el pantalón beige. La respiración de Bella se hizo pesada mientras observaba como me despojaba de mi ropa, trate de hacerlo lo más sensual que pude, quería que su hambre por mi despertara, mi cuerpo era simétricamente musculoso, estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado con el paso de los años, no es que me matara en el gimnasio, pero si me gustaba estar en condición. Para cuando mi erección se hizo notoria, ella había enroscado fuertemente un dedo en su cabello y se mordía los labios, mientras una mano se deslizaba inconscientemente por su vientre.

-¿Crees que soy sexy? -Pregunté con voz ronca. Bella se mojó los labios cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-Sí, por eso te escogí –Me dijo mientras tomaba una de mis manos y la depositaba en su seno izquierdo.

-Puedo vivir con eso Señora Cullen –Le aseguré mientras masajeaba el pezón con mi dedo pulgar.

-Pero esa no fue la única razón –Dijo mientras jadeaba- Tu sonrisa orgásmica, logró descontrolarme…

Silencio.

-¿Sonrisa orgásmica? –Pregunté de manera incrédula. ¡Dios! Esta mujer si que sabía sorprenderme.

-La primera vez que me invitaste a salir, sonreíste de una manera que me hizo enloquecer de deseo, no tienes idea de los pensamientos lujuriosos que llenaron mi mente –Estalló en carcajadas cuando vio mis cejas arquearse- Vamos Ed, seguro sabes el efecto que logras en las mujeres, bien podrías ser modelo, tienes las armas para ser un playboy irresistible…

-¿Lo sientes amor? Es deseo y solo tú logras ponerme así - La tomé fuertemente en mis brazos y la acerqué a mi cuerpo para que sintiera lo que ella provocaba en mi, solo ella y nadie más, mi erección dolía, tanto necesitaba poseerla que me costaba un mundo controlarme.

Bella giró la cabeza y se rió, luego se dejó caer en la cama y abrió las piernas de par en par. Mi sonrisa se disolvió y mi respiración se volvió agitada, las gotas de sudor recorrieron mi cuerpo, ella me invitaba a entrar en su interior y mi miembro lo anhelaba, ya que podía sentir una ligera gota deslizarse por la punta.

Cuerpo de infarto. Pura belleza femenina. Nunca en mi vida entera había deseado a una mujer con la fiereza con la que deseaba a Bella. Contemplar a mí esposa toda expuesta ante mí, abriendo el camino a su santuario, me encendía por completo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra las almohadas, mientras sus inflamados pechos subían y bajaban ante lo vertiginoso que se había vuelto su respirar.

Cada segundo que transcurría, cruzaba una nueva fantasía por mi mente de lo que me gustaría hacerle a Bella. Agradecía que ya no tuviera que reprimir mi apetito. Me coloqué entre sus piernas, aspiré su olor con vehemencia, la despojé de las diminutas bragas que llevaba y ataqué con mi lengua. Ella jadeó, sus caderas por instinto se levantaron, sus dedos atraparon mi pelo mientras le daba fuertes y largas succiones a su delicioso clítoris.

-¡Oh, Dios! -Gimió Bella enroscando sus piernas alrededor mi cuello. Mis dientes trazaron caminos diversos en sus labios vaginales, mordisqueé levemente, ella utilizó sus manos para presionarme la cara tan cerca de su vagina como era humanamente posible. Estaba descontrolada, y sus caderas ondulándose adelante y atrás lo confirmaban. Succioné con más fuerza y la parte inferior de su cuerpo tembló, anticipando así su primer orgasmo, no me detuve, continué succionando como si mi vida dependiera de ello, constante pero delicadamente, quería hacerla gozar de placer no lastimarla.

¡Edward!

Culminó con un fuerte grito, convulsionada con el violento orgasmo. Ella sabía tan bien, tan mía. Le dí una última y fuerte succión, luego la solté. Cuando levanté mi cara de entre sus muslos, vi que tenía los ojos cerrados, el cabello completamente desparramado sobre su frente y sus hombros, además de una soñadora sonrisa en la cara.

Sus pechos llamaron mi atención de inmediato, estaban coronados por sus erectos pezones, ella adivinó mis intenciones y se quito el molesto sujetador, sus rosadas puntas emergieron y yo moría por probarlas. Deslice mis manos por todo su vientre hasta subir a sus pechos, los capturé y manipulé a mi antojo.

Les daría a sus sensibles pezones, el mismo tratamiento que a su clítoris, succioné primero uno y después el otro, y volví a empezar, una y otra y otra vez. Bella gemía sonoramente, incitándome a seguir saboreando su piel, levantó sus caderas de modo que su vagina se apretaba con mi estomago y empezó un vaivén exquisito, la fricción húmeda me ponía más… caliente, si esto era posible, a decir verdad yo sentía que ardía.

Quería enterrarme en ella, pero me tomé mi tiempo, cumpliría una de mis profundas fantasías, hacer que me rogara para que la penetrara. Sádico. Fue la palabra que vino a mi mente, pero poco me importaba, yo la deseaba a extremos inimaginables y nada venerables.

-Edward –Gimió con voz suplicante, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía bajo el mío- te necesito dentro, te lo ruego, ahora…

Levanté mi cabeza de entre sus pechos, agarre mi erección y empuje levemente en su entrada, ella era estrecha y yo demasiado dotado, aún así, juro que nunca antes había estado tan grueso como ahora. Con que frecuencia había soñado verla tumbada mientras le hacía el amor, rogándome para convertirla en mi mujer. Y con mayor instinto de posesión que nunca, me auto convencía que la tenía para mí y no la dejaría ir.

-Bella -Susurré, con la mirada nublada de pasión, empujé un poco más adentro de su apretado y ardiente canal- Dime que me deseas, que me amas… –Supliqué, lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, pero necesitaba oírlo de sus labios mientras le arrebataba la inocencia de su cuerpo.

-Muchísimo –Gritó mientras movía sus caderas, pero yo marcaría el ritmo esta vez, para no lastimarla- ¡Edward por favor! –Gritó con reproche- ¡Por favor!

Bella jadeó cuando la penetré con una larga estocada, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco con la invasión, era enorme lo sabía y la estreches de su vagina, complicaba más las cosas, la sentía demasiado bien, la forma en que sus paredes se adherían a mi virilidad me fascinaba.

-Adoro la forma en que me llenas esposo mío –Demasiado pretencioso, lo sé, pero me encantó el modo en que enfatizó _mío_. Ahora comprendía el discurso que Carlisle nos había dado, respecto a la necesidad primitiva de protección que se adueñaría de nosotros, cuando encontráramos a nuestra alma gemela. No necesitaba ser una damisela en apuros para que yo la protegiera, era mía y eso bastaba para que incluso diera mi vida por ella- Eres enorme, enorme…

Comencé a empujar dentro y fuera de ella, estocadas largas y posesivas, cortas y apasionadas, sus pezones rozaban contra mi pecho. Cada vez más y más duro, balanceándome dentro y fuera de su apretada vagina, mientras me abrazaba apasionadamente gimiendo de placer. El olor embriagador de nuestro sudor mezclado con la excitación llenó el aire.

-Estoy a punto de llegar, acompáñame Ed, hazlo… - Me hundí en ella profunda y rápidamente. Se sentía tan bien y gimió más audiblemente – Conmigo querido, explota conmigo -En un movimiento rápido cómo un relámpago, me arrodillé y lancé sus piernas sobre mis hombros. Mientras la penetraba, toqué su clítoris con el pulgar hasta que el hormigueo se tornó en un intenso remolino, ella solo se retorcía mientras subía sus caderas para profundizar las embestidas.

-¡Edward! –Su voz resonó, llenando mi ser por completo, su orgasmo fue violento, su cara estaba hermosamente sonrojada y sus pezones estaban tensos, a punto de explotar, lejos de desfallecer, me animó a ir más rápido, el sonido de nuestra pieles rozándose y el de su sexo succionando el mío, era sumamente alentador.

Mi mandíbula estaba tensa, mi yugular hinchada, la penetré más fuerte, mientras el orgasmo recorría mi vientre y salía en forma de gruñido por mi garganta, ella continuó subiendo las caderas a mi encuentro, extrayendo cada gota que tuviera que ofrecer. No paró hasta que, agotado, caí colapsado encima de ella.

Nos abrazamos el uno al otro, internamente agradecí que nos dieran la cabaña más aislada en la playa, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nuestra respiración volviera a la normalidad. Bella descansó la cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo la rodeé con mi brazo, acercándola a mí. Esa noche descubrimos juntos por vez primera, lo que era entrar en el paraíso. Podría describir con exactitud una y mil veces lo que hicimos, así como la adicción que me causó probar la piel de Bella. Era demasiado bueno lo que habíamos compartido que tenía miedo a despertar y descubrir que todo era una ilusión.

Este pensamiento hizo que me doliera el corazón de un modo, que el día en que Tanya me traicionó, no hubiese pensado que fuese posible alguna vez.

Han pasado tres años desde esa sorprendente noche, cada día al lado de mi esposa ha sido una bendición, algo que no cambiaría ni por la mayor riqueza de este mundo, para mí no existe otra mujer que no sea Bella, mi Bella. Ahora estoy elevando una plegaria, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, por que… tanta felicidad no es perfecta.

Hace unos días Bella enfermó repentinamente, es irónico pensar que en mi familia existen doctores famosos y prestigiados, pero que no poseen la especialidad necesaria para atacar el mal, que día con día nos arrebata la vida de mi ángel. Finjo que todo está bien, por nuestro pequeño milagro personal: Nessie, nuestra hija de apenas dos años. Justo cuando creíamos que todo estaría bien, se nos presentó el mayor miedo que el ser humano tiene: perder lo que ama.

Cuando nos enteramos de que Bella estaba enferma, nadie podía creerlo. Pasaron varios días para poder asimilar la noticia, se supone que ella iba a un simple chequeo de rutina, jamás imaginamos que nuestra vida daría un giro inesperado. Una mañana, mi padre y yo caminábamos hacia la recepción del hospital, nos paramos en seco cuando vimos a Bells tendida de costado en una de las camillas mientras Sue la ayudaba a respirar. Corrí gritando hacia mi esposa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunté con desesperación, Sue me miró.

-Me temo que deberán reunirse todos Edward-Respondió, doblando una hoja de análisis clínicos y entregándola a mi padre- Prepárate para lo que sea –Sugirió con pesar inundando sus ojos.

Papá sabía que tenía miedo, así que nos acompañó a Bella y a mí hasta su casa.

-Llegan temprano –Dijo mi madre, quien bebía una taza de té en el porche, mientras sostenía a Nessie en su regazo- los esperaba para comer, me han sorprendido.

-Bella está enferma –Dije, Esme bajó del porche con nuestra hija en brazos y miró a mi esposa.

-¿Qué tiene? –Mi padre quiso pasar de largo, pero mi madre lo detuvo.

-¿Qué me están ocultando Carlisle? –Susurró.

-Será mejor reunirlos a todos, no queremos pasar por la explicación de nuevo –La declaración hizo que mi madre se cubriera la boca con una mano.

-¿Morirá?

Exclamó Alice cuando mi padre comentó de la similitud en los síntomas que Bella tenía, con una paciente que meses atrás había fallecido en el hospital, en ese entonces se había recurrido a un viejo amigo de mi padre, quién dijo que era una lástima no haberlo hecho antes , seguramente la paciente seguiría con vida. Según este doctor el tiempo es vital, un segundo puede hacer que algo inofensivo se vuelva mortal.

Yo esperaba con toda el alma que Bella pudiera salvarse, que tuviéramos el tiempo no en contra sino a favor. Yo estaba convencido más que nunca que sin ella moriría, aun cuando Nessie me necesitara, jamás volvería a sonreír si mi ángel nos abandonaba.

Estoy aquí, en la iglesia, elevando mis plegarias. Suplicando a Dios que quiera dejarla con nosotros, he sido un buen esposo, quizás no perfecto, pero he hecho lo que he podido por hacerla feliz. Bella ha llorado cada noche desde que se enteró de su enfermedad, a veces hacemos el amor hasta que se relaja y se queda dormida. Ha bajado de peso y aunque su físico ha desmejorado un poco, para mi sigue siendo tan hermosa e incluso más, que la primera vez que la vi.

Nessie es nuestro milagro de amor, pero ella es mi ángel, es la respuesta a las plegarias que hice antaño. Por eso creo firmemente en que ella saldrá bien de todo esto. Que el Dr. Burke hará una excelente operación.

Son las ocho de la noche, el tiempo ha pasado volando, seguramente están preparando a mi esposa para ingresar al quirófano. Debo verla, hacerle saber que estaremos esperando por ella, que no puede dejarnos, debe luchar y permanecer con nosotros: Su familia.

Nessie me está llamando, eleva sus brazos, quiere que la cargue. Mamá y Papá se abrazan, mientras me sonríen, ellos están seguros de que lo logrará. Rosalie y Emmet se dirigen hacía mi, para entregarme a mi hija, Jasper y Alice corren a nuestro encuentro, vienen a decir que debemos desearle suerte a Bella antes que la anestesia le haga efecto.

Corremos tan rápido como nuestras piernas lo permiten, una enorme pared de cristal nos separa, ella nos mira y sonríe, puede oírnos, tal como nosotros a ella.

-Los amo Edward, a ti y a Nessie, ambos son mi vida… -Nos dice mientras nos brinda una mirada llena de amor y devoción. Aún cuando su piel es pálida y su cara está demacrada, luce como una reina, jamás dejaré de sentir lo que ella provoca en mí.

-Por siempre y para siempre Bella, lo prometiste –Le recuerdo, mientras las lágrimas bañan mi rostro.

-Por siempre… -Murmura antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Mi familia y yo nos retiramos, no podemos presenciar la cirugía, tendremos que conformarnos con estar en la sala de espera, agonizando por no saber que sucede con mi Bella. Nessie siempre ha sido muy intuitiva, sabe como confortar a las personas sin palabras. Siento como sus bracitos rodean mi cuello.

-Papi… todos tenemos un ángel que nos cuida.

La miró a los ojos y sonríe. Sabe que lo que dice es cierto. Todos tenemos un ángel que nos cuida, el mío era Bella y yo era demasiado egoísta para perderla.

Estas serían las horas más angustiantes de mi vida, pero por ella, yo esperaría de ser necesario, toda la eternidad.

Ella era mi ángel, mi amor, mi alma gemela, por siempre y siempre.

**Fin.**

Casi lo olvido, el final es alternativo, interprétenlo como quieran, solo puedo decir que tengo fe y esperanza, por lo que sabrán qué decidí creer. Si creen que en mis creaciones existe ese toque especial que merecen los fans, háganmelo saber, encantada estaré de compartir mis locuras con ustedes, que son quienes me alientan a seguir escribiendo.

No es chantaje pero… ''Cada vez que no dejas review, Edward se pone triste porque muere un gatito''.

_**Nada es para siempre, eterno solo el tiempo y este inmenso amor…**_

_**-SesshoMamoruYashaGF**_


End file.
